


this is the darkness over me

by ladyolympus



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Steve Rogers, Discussion of public sex, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, discussion of gang bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyolympus/pseuds/ladyolympus
Summary: The serum means Steve's libido is a little out of control. Bucky finds a solution.





	this is the darkness over me

Steve is crying, big fat tears falling from his eyes as his body is jolted with every thrust, gasping, desperate breaths being ripped from his mouth. He writhes on the floor, the area rug the only protection from the hardwood, but all it’s earned him is rug burn on his knees instead of aches and soreness from the floor, his cheek is red and raw where it’s pressed to the carpet. 

Above him, the large dog just keeps pounding, his strong hips slamming into the thick muscle of Steve’s ass with every thrust inside him. His paws scramble at Steve’s shoulders, scratching, and Steve cries out when he catches on a still-raw cut in the pale flesh of his back he’d earned when he’d tried to unwisely pull away from the beast.

“This doing the trick, Stevie?” Bucky asks from behind, the heavy clunk of his boots on the floorboards alerting Steve that his boyfriend’s walked back in the room after leaving him alone with the rottweiler. “You finally got somethin’ that can satisfy your slut hole, or are we gonna need to get you another mutt?” 

“I - I--” Steve starts, gasping, cutting off with a harsh cry when he feels the tease of the dog’s knot at his hole.

“You, you?” Bucky mocks, and the sound of his boots comes closer, until a harsh grip is curling in Steve’s hair and ripping his head from the floor, forcing him to strain his neck and stare at Bucky in front of him. “You what?” Bucky asks, shaking Steve’s head with the grip on his hair, metal fingers gripping the strands just this side of too tight. It sends pain shooting down his scalp, turning into zinging pleasure that makes his whole body twitch and tighten around the cock pounding into him, which makes the dog growl and snarl and just fuck him harder. Steve sobs, eyes rolling back, and Bucky laughs.

“Pretty baby,” he coos condescendingly, “all strung out on a cock. Ain’t that right? Don’t you love it, sweetheart?” Steve manages a clumsy nod, straining against Bucky’s grip to manage it, but all it earns him is a rough slap to the face from Bucky’s flesh hand. Steve cries out, his head snapping to the side, ragdoll loose except for the tension he’s holding in his back and thighs to stay in place for the animal rutting away at him. 

“When I ask a question, I expect you to answer with words,” Bucky says harshly, and Steve breathes like he’s going to pass out, high and reedy and shallow. The dog is merciless, shoving inside him, pounding on his prostate, his knot teasing at his rim with every harsh thrust, but somehow, Steve finds his words.

“I love it,” he gasps out in a voice he doesn’t recognize as his own. “I love it, I love it, I  _ love it, _ Buck, feels so good, so  _ full  _ \- fuck!” His cock is dripping, hard enough to pound nails, and he’s clawing at the carpet, about to tear it to shreds. 

“Look at you,” Bucky murmurs, dropping to his knees in front of Steve, cupping his face. His metal thumb traces the plush give of Steve’s mouth, lips wet and red and swollen. “So desperate for a cock that you don’t even care who’s or what’s it is, huh? Maybe I shoulda taken you to a bar, bent you over a table and charged for your hole. Coulda gotten a good price at first, but well - value woulda dropped around the fifth or sixth fuck, don’t you think?” Steve just whimpers against Bucky’s thumb, taking it into his mouth and suckling. The smooth metal rubs against the muscle of his tongue, then presses further into Steve’s mouth until he gags on it. Bucky’s unbothered, thrusting his thumb in and out of the back of Steve’s mouth even as Steve jerks and chokes around him. 

Humiliation curls raw and deep in his stomach as he thinks about Bucky’s words, about being bent over and taken, Bucky standing calmly by his head to accept less and less dollar bills from each man. He’d have to get creative, he thinks, let them use his mouth, he’d have to jerk them with his hands, let them flip him over and fuck his pecs like a set of tits--

He’s ripped from the fantasy by the painful force of the dog pulling his knot free, screaming around Bucky’s thumb as his rim throbs with it. The crying starts up again, and he sobs loudly, drool and tears smearing all over his face. Just as suddenly as it was taken away though, the dog forces it back inside, and Bucky laughs again when Steve gives a sharp cry when the knot finally takes.

“Good boy,” Bucky whispers, and Steve’s eyes flutter closed, Bucky’s free hand raising. The panting at his ear gets nearer and louder, though, and there’s no hand in his hair - it hits him then, that Bucky had been talking to the  _ dog,  _ was scratching the animal behind the ears. Shame rips through Steve, but then the first jet of the dog’s come hits his insides, and he’s done, coming so suddenly it takes him by surprise. 

He makes a mess of the rug beneath him, cum splattering over his own stomach and chest and spilling over the floor. The thick knot inside him is so satisfying to clench down on, plugging him up, keeping the dog’s load inside. There’s so  _ much, _ and the dog just keeps rocking through it, tugging at his rim and forcing his cum deep inside him. Bucky pulls away, and Steve falls to the carpet, hips stuck raised as he has to ride out the dog’s knot. 

“He’ll keep ya tied for a while, Stevie, don’t you worry,” Bucky says, like they’re talking about the damn weather, but Steve barely hears him, staring dazed at the wall as his hole works around the fat cock inside him. “But after that, I’m taking my turn.” Steve’s eyes slide around aimlessly until they finally land on Bucky’s.

He’s smiling, an evil little thing. “After all, don’t want my little bitch to forget his place.” Steve’s eyes roll back as his cock, still half hard, twitches to full hardness again.

It’s going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written in about twenty minutes, so sorry for any errors. If there are tags/warnings I'm missing PLEASE let me know.


End file.
